Mafia
by Jean Hael
Summary: Jason McCann joined a young mob a month after the death of his brother, Alex.  The boss, Nick Mancini, assures him he will be safe on the next mission he sends him on,  But Jason soon finds himself in the middle of rival-mob-war  Just when he thinks he's
1. Chapter 1: The Alley

Story Notes:

_I woke up in a chair in the middle of empty room under a bright light bulb hanging from the ceiling. Each of my ankles was tied to each leg of the chair, my hands handcuffed behind my back, and the chair bolted to the floor. _

_The door in front of me slowly opened and two tall guys walked in and stood on each side of the door way. A girl walked in after them with the brim of a grey fedora covering her eyes. She closed the door behind her and walked toward the middle of the room until she was five feet in front of me. Her eyes peered out below the brim of her hat and she looked at me. She spoke firmly with a smirk on her red lips..._

_"Hello, Jason."_

Jason McCann joined a young mob a month after the death of his brother, Alex.

The boss, Nick Mancini, assures him he will be safe on the next mission he sends him on,

But Jason soon finds himself in the middle of rival-mob-war

Just when he thinks he's the toughest, he meets his match; Phoebe Cheriano.

Chapter notes:

Characters in this chapter

Jason McCann: Juvenile delinquent, part of a local young mob

Nick Mancini: Mob boss

Jason's POV:

It has been 6 months since my brother Alex died by police gunfire. I had fled to California and been living on my own until I joined a local crew of guys my age. They weren't really a "gang," they were more like a mob; with their boss, Nick Mancini. He found me caught up in a street fight one night...

_5 months earlier_

On a cold night, I was walking down an alley with my hood up, and hands in my pockets. I was going back to the motel I had been staying at, and I spotted a group of thuggish-looking guys nearby. One of them recognized me. "Hey! I know you! You're that little bombing kid that was on the news, aren't you?" The group slowly walked toward me, and I just ignored them and I kept going. All of a sudden I felt a firm hand on my shoulder.

"HEY BOY! I was talking to you!" He was a couple years older than me, but that didn't matter to me; I could take him on any day.

"Hey man, leave me alone!" I shoved him away from me. He stepped toward me and grabbed the front of hoodie with both hands, almost holding me above the ground.

"You think I won't turn you in, you little punk? I make you a deal though; give me your wallet and I won't have the cops hall your ass off to jail!"

"Piss off!" I punched him and he dropped me.

His guys crowded around us as we fought. But to their surprise, I knew how to fight. I kept hitting him until he was on the ground with me standing over him, kicking his side. His crew looked like they wanted to stop me, but they didn't want to be my next victim. I stopped beating him up and glared at his boys as they all took a step back. I looked down at the guy in the ground, curled up in pain.

I was breathing kind of heavy, and said to him "NO ONE...tries to make a deal with Jason McCann." I put my hood back up and continued walking. There was a silhouette of a person standing against the wall at the end if the alley. Oh great, I thought. I don't need two fights in one night.

"That was quite impressive," said the shadow. He stepped out into the moonlight in front of me so I could see his face.

"Move." I said.

"Hey, hey, I'm not looking for trouble. I've seen you around here for a while. My name is Nick Mancini."

"Look man, I travel alone. I don't need anyone." I tried to go around him, but he stepped in my way again.

"I hear your name is Jason..."

"Yeah, so what?"

"You wouldn't happen to be...Alex's little brother, would you?"

"...I'm listening..."

"Alex used to be in my crew a few years back; he was my right hand man. When we decided to re-locate here, Alex said he needed to stay back in Nevada...to look after his little brother."

"You knew Alex?"

"Oh yeah, very close friends...anyway, you brother was a great guy. He was tough, smart, and damn could he fight." *smiles a little* "Basically what I'm saying is, what I just saw was proof that the McCann blood is strong...and I could really use someone like you in my crew. Whaddya say?" I looked at him and remembered Alex. And I remembered how happy he was all those years ago when I saw him hanging out with his crew. I would do what I thought Alex would have wanted.

"Ok...I'm in." I said with a half smile. Nick showed me to his car, had my stuff picked up from the hotel, and let me stay at the house where his crew stayed.

_Back to present_

After that night, I had stayed with Nick and soon became one of his top men. We all live in a house he bought after his mom died and his dad went to jail. They paid me for making bombs and carrying out missions with them. I had been with them for almost half a year, so they were like family. I'd do anything for them.

End Chapter Notes:

Sorry of it was a little boring; it was basically just to intro you to where Jason is and what his life is like. Next chapter will be more exciting, I promise!


	2. Chapter 2: The Job

New characters in this chapter:

Nick's Crew

Phoebe Cheriano: Rival mob boss

Phoebe's Crew

Jason's POV:

My crew was my family now. They were all I had. I'd do anything for them. "Yo, Jason!" I heard Nick call from the other room. I got up from my bed and went into the den.

"Yeah, boss?"

"Come on over here, have a seat." Nick said from behind the bar.

All the guys were either sitting on the couch or sitting around the bar watching hockey. I sat down on an empty stool and Nick poured me a drink. "Jack and Coke, right?" I nodded. He placed the drink in front of me and I didn't take a sip right away. "Something wrong, Jase?"

"Just lay it on me now, Nick." Nick laughed a little.

"What are you talking about?"

"Every time you call me over to the bar and pour me my favorite drink, I know you have something in mind for me to do." I took a sip of my drink. "You've already figured me out? Damn, it hasn't even been half a year. Pauly over here didn't figure me out until his 2nd year!" Jokingly punched Pauly's arm, and we all laughed. "I know your ways, Nick. Last time you poured me a Jack and Coke, I almost got shot during a job." Nick chuckled, "Key word: ALMOST. You know we got your back."

"Haha, but seriously Nick, what's the job?" I took another big sip.

"Well," he topped off my drink, "you know the other local mob I've telling you about?"

"The Gamblers?" I took another sip.

"Yup, and that's exactly what they are since they think they can mess with us...especially that bitch boss of theirs." I raised one eyebrow. "Their boss is...a girl?" I laughed a little bit along with Nick.

"haha, I know right? But trust me, she really is a bitch. And I need you to send her a little warning."

"...What kind of warning?"

"I need you to make a small bomb, and attach it to the bottom of her car. Not anything big, just enough to scare her. Just blow it up when she's not in it...So, Whaddya say?" Nick was a typical Italian kid; convincing, persuasive...he could basically get whatever he wanted...and he knew it. I finished my drink and looked at the glass as I sat it down on the bar. "You know...you're getting pretty good at getting me tipsy and sending me on jobs." I smirked "I'll do it tonight. Give me a couple hours to get things together and I'll cruise over to there place."

"Alriiight!" He slapped my shoulder. "That's my man! I'll give you the address."

I pieced together a small pen bomb; not even enough power to blow up the gas tank if she's lucky. The least damage would be a trashed engine. I took one of our crappier cars to look less suspicious. I saw the house up the street and parked about half a block away. It was dark out, so no one would see me. The curtains were closed in the house, but the lights were on. Nick said the boss's car was a black Charger. I saw it, right there parked next to the curb; stupid bitch, she really must be one to gamble; who leaves a car like that on the street? I guess she would deserve this.

I snuck over and crouched down next to the side of the car facing the street. I thought I heard a noise so I froze. I glanced around and saw no one; I continued to get the pen bomb ready...

Phoebe's POV:

I came back from some errands to my house to hang out with the crew. Our house looked crappy from the outside so the cops wouldn't get suspicious, but the inside was incredible. We had a lounge in the den with a bar, a billiards table, and a few round card tables. I set my purse down by the door and one of the guys hung it up for me. I smiled and went over to the bar. "Hey, Lanzo! Pour me a Shirley Temple, would ya?" He nodded and smiled as I walked over to the bar. The room seemed to erupt with voices everytime I'd step thru the door. The bar stools were full, until all the guys turned around and saw me approaching. They all stood up offering their seat. "Sit your asses down!" I laughed. "I'm not staying right now, I just need a drink." They obeyed. They always did, like the little puppies they were. I mean, the crew was my family; all of them...but they were so easy to manipulate. We had around 30 members; 25 guys and 5 girls. The girls didn't hang out at the house much. Most of them "worked" at night, so it was mostly me and the guys...and I didn't mind one bit ;)

The lounge had black and red walls, and the air was a little smoky. Lanzo put my drink out on the bar. "You sure you don't want me to spike that up for you?" He laughed a little.

I smiled, "You know alcohol makes me sick. Besides, you make the BEST Shirley Temples in the w-" I thought I saw something; I stopped and glanced out the window. The guys at the bar looked at me then out the window. Lanzo looked too, "What's wrong?"

"I thought I saw someone by my car..." A bunch of guys stood up, offering to go outside and check it out.

"No, no, don't worry guys...I can handle it. Lanzo could you hand me my nine, please?" I said without looking away from the window. He reached behind the bar and gave me the handgun. I opened and closed the door as quietly as I could. I think whoever it was heard me; I crouched down away from the windows so I wouldn't be seen. I hid behind a tree in the front yard, and I saw the person; it was a boy wearing a button-up shirt and dark jeans, trying to attach something to my car. He had a patch on his sleeve shaped like timer...the symbol of the Detonators; a rival mob from a few miles across town. But I didn't care who the hell he was. This motherfucker wasn't going to get away easy after trying to mess with _my _car...and soon all those dumb ass Detonators would know I don't play around...

Jason's POV:

I didn't see anyone after I heard the noise, so I went on with my business. I got the pen bomb and remote set up and I was about to attach it to the front-end of the car...then I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and before I knew it, I was on my back. I wanted to get up but I couldn't. My vision was getting blurry, but I could see someone standing over me, both hands holding a gun, pointing it at me. I started to feel dizzy, and before I could say anything, I passed out.

End chapter notes:

Sounds like it hurt! I guess Jason's not as tough as he thought :/ What will Phoebe do with him? The next chapter's gonna be good!


	3. Chapter 3: This is My House

Jason's POV:

I didn't see anyone after I heard the noise, so I went on with my business. I got the pen bomb and remote set up and I was about to attach it to the front-end of the car...then I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and before I knew it, I was on my back. I wanted to get up but I couldn't. My vision was getting blurry, but I could see someone standing over me, both hands holding a gun, pointing it at me. I started to feel dizzy, and before I could say anything, I passed out.

Phoebe's POV:

I snuck up behind the guy by my car, and hit his head with my handgun. He fell to ground on his back; he looked up at me as I pointed the gun at him incase he moved. Saw his eyes started to close and he passed out. Still pointing the gun at him, I nudged him with my foot...nothing. I put my nine in the holster on my belt. I let out a quick, loud whistle, and a couple guys from inside the house came rushing out. "What happened? Are you ok Phoebe? Are you hurt?" They were all in panic.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! Geez," I laughed. "just one of Nick's punks trying to mess with my car." I looked down at the boy on the ground. "Take him to the holding room upstairs. Make sure he's comfortable." I smirked and turned to go back in the house. One of the guys dragged him by shoulders towards the door, while the other made sure the bomb was disarmed and threw it down the sewer.

Jason's POV:

_I woke up in a chair in the middle of empty room under a bright light bulb hanging from the ceiling. Each of my ankles was tied to each leg of the chair, my hands handcuffed behind my back, and the chair bolted to the floor.__ The door in front of me slowly opened and two tall guys walked in and stood on each side of the door way. A girl walked in after them with the brim of a grey fedora covering her eyes. She closed the door behind her and walked toward the middle of the room until she was five feet in front of me. Her eyes peered out below the brim of her hat and she looked at me. She spoke firmly with a smirk on her red lips..._

_"Hello, Jason."__ What the hell? How did she know my name? She took off her grey blazer and handed it to one of guys. She was wearing a lavender suit-vest over a white button-up shirt with grey dress-pants. Her figure was lean, standing at about 5'4", with long dark brown hair in big, loose curls. She rolled up her sleeves as she started to talk to me. _

_"So, what's a kid like you doing in this part of town in this time of the night?" I didn't answer; I only looked up, glaring at her. "Ok...can you tell me why Nick__y sent you to mess with my car?" Did she just say __Nicky__? She knew Nick too? I sat there silent. She folded her arms and smirked as she shook her head._

_"You know...there's two ways we can do this," she said walking closer to me. She propped her one of her black stilettos on the edge the chair and balanced her elbow on her knee. She leaned close to my face.__ My head was down, but I looked at her from the corner of my eye. "We could do this __my way__, or we can do it __their__ way." She signaled over to the guys standing at the door and they opened their jackets revealing handguns. I swallowed hard. I admit, I was scared for a second._

_Her voice was sterner this time. __"Let's try again...WHAT were you doing to my car?...and..." she put her finger under my chin and turned my head so I was looking right at her. "I would appreciate it if you looked at me when you speak." I jerked away. I didn't have to listen to her. She obviously knew who I was and who I worked for; she wouldn't kill me. "Not much of a talker, huh?" She took her foot off the chair and stood in front of me. I looked up at her for a second, and all I felt was a hard slap across my face. To my surprise; it actually hurt a bit. She laughed a bit and took something out of her pocket._

_S__he slid on a set of brass knuckles. I didn't want her to see any sign of fear, so I just sat there waiting for her to talk again. "You know, I really don't like hurting anyone..." she stood closer, fiddling with the brass on her fingers right in front of my face. "But sometimes I need to use force to get the point across when rules aren't being followed. Now, I'm gonna give you a few minutes to let the atmosphere sink in a little bit, then we'll see how ya feel." She leaned over and put her one of her hands on my knee and the other hand under my chin. She lifted my head to look at her again and said, "I don't know how things work at Nicky's place, but this is __my__ house...and we play by __my__ rules." She gently took her hand away and slowly strutted toward the door, grabbing her jacket from one of the guys as the two of them left the room._

_She swung her jacket around and over her shoulder and looked back at me with a deep stare and a smile on those red lips. "I'll be back." She turned to leave, locking the door behind her._


	4. Chapter 4: Trapped

_"I'll be back." She turned to leave, locking the door behind her._

_Phoebe's POV:_

I walked downstairs and back into the lounge. All the guys were still hanging around; drinking, gambling and smoking cigarettes. "Hey!" All the guys gave their attention. "What did I say about the smoke in here? Do you want to burn the house down?" They all just looked, not really sure what to say. I forgot; it was late and most of them were buzzed by now. I sighed and walked over to the air-purifier and switched it on; they all went back to their business. I hung up my jacket on the hooks near the bar and sat down on an empty stool. "How'd it go, boss?" Lanzo asked handing me a cold Shirley Temple. "Well, he didn't feel like talking." I took a sip of my drink. "Really? ...Did you use a little force?" Lanzo saw my brass knuckles still on my hand. "Nothing more than a slap; it wasn't even a back-hand. The most he'll have is a red hand print. Just use the brass as a warning." I looked at my watch. 11:45pm.

"I should change clothes. Then I'll go check on Mr. Tough-Guy." "How many of us do ya need to help?" Andre stood up waiting for direction. "Nah, it's ok. I can handle this myself." I finished my drink and stood up. "Ya sure? He's one of Nick's boys...they're one of the toughest to restraint." "I know whose boy he is," I smirked. "I know how deal with boys." _Especially the hot ones_, I thought. ;) I lightly slapped Andre's back and walked past him. Before heading upstairs, I grabbed a bottle of water from the mini-fridge behind the bar.

My room was right next to the holding room where Jason was; I didn't even hear his breath, or signs of him trying to struggle out of the chair. The hall fell silent as I approached my room; he must have heard the clicking of my stilettos against the hardwood floor. I went into my room, hung up my fedora, and closed the door to change clothes. I put on some long, black pajama pants and a fitted tank top. I took off my heels and brass knuckles and walked barefoot to the holding room with the bottled water.

Jason's POV:

I heard the clicking of heels coming down the hallway; I heard some noise coming from the room beside me; footsteps headed toward the door. The lock clicked and the door opened, revealing the girl in her pajamas. She set down a water bottle on a small table in the corner of the room behind me. She quickly went back out into the hall and dragged a mattress into the room.

She looked at my face and bit her lip a little bit. She grabbed the water bottle and walked back over to me. She sat down on my lap with her legs facing sideways and held the cool water bottle to my face. The coldness of the bottle made my face sting a bit where she had hit me earlier. What was she doing? First she plays Miss Bitch Mob-boss, now she's helping me? She had to be up to something...

"Sorry about the slap earlier; I shouldn't have done that." She said softly. She removed the water bottle from my face and gently placed her soft warm hand on my cheek and just stared in my eyes for a moment. "I really am sorry...My name's Phoebe by the way." She inspected my cheek; I assumed it had a huge red mark. "Did I hurt you?" She sounded serious. "No. I'm fine." It was the first time I had spoke in the last few hours; my voice was raspy and low. "He speaks!" She laughed a little, "That's good though; I wouldn't want to damage a gorgeous face like yours," she smiled. _Really_? _A gorgeous face like mine_? Now she's flirting? There is something seriously wrong with this chick. I didn't care who she was or what she said; I don't take shit from anybody.

"Nick's gonna be looking for me. He'll come after you," I told her. The smile disappeared from her face. She reached in her pocket and flicked out a pocket knife. "Pardon?" she said without breaking eye contact. I swallowed hard again. I've never been scared of someone with knife before; hell, I carried a knife sometimes...but I was tied to a chair, helpless. She knew I was getting nervous. She lightly ran the tip of the knife down my jaw line; the blade barley touching my skin. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about Nicky," she said as the knife tip ran down my neck, following it with her eyes. "I know how he works, and he knows how I work...he wouldn't dare make a move until I give the word."

She looked up at me with that evil half-smile. The knife ran down half of my chest, and then stopped at my waist line. She got off my lap and cut the ropes on each of my ankles. She stood me up from the chair and uncuffed one of my hands, then re-cuffed them in front of me. She led me over the mattress and sat down. She patted the space beside her, signaling me to sit; so I did. "Looks like you've learned the rules." She smirked. "Listen, I want you to know that as long as you behave yourself, you have nothing to worry about." She handed me the water bottle and got up to head toward the door. "I'll see you in the morning." She grabbed a blanket from the hallway and tossed it to me. "Goodnight, Jason." She sent me one last innocent-looking smile and closed the door; I heard the lock click and her footsteps going into the next room. For now, I knew there was no way out; for once in my life, I was trapped.


	5. Chapter 5: Trust Issues

Jason's POV:

"Goodnight, Jason." She sent me one last innocent-looking smile and closed the door; I heard the lock click and her footsteps going into the next room. For now, I knew there was no way out; for once in my life, I was trapped. I drank the water and went to sleep.

Phoebe's POV:

I locked the holding room and went next to my bedroom. It was the biggest bedroom in the house. There were three other bedrooms, with simple beds or couches, and most of the guys just crashed there. We all stayed in this house, like a family, because we had no one else. Everyone here was an orphan, a runaway, or a former Juvi-inmate; I was in the category of _all of the above_. I was an only child; parents died when I was 10, ran away from foster care at 12, got caught by police at 13, and got out of Juvi at 14. The mob business was all I had to live off of...we bet on fights, races, sports; you name it. We stole sometimes, mostly car parts from junk yards though, nothing big. The girls made me some money from their "work," which, to be honest, I never really agreed with. But I knew a lot of guys, and the girls wanted work, so I let them do what they want. But this was my life now and had been for a while; and it wasn't going to change. I went to sleep, anxious for the next day.

_the next morning_

I had left the house early in the morning to go pick up some stuff for the house and go to my hair appointment. I came back around 11:45am; all the guys in the lounge were right where I left them-still sleeping on the couches and floor. I carefully stepped over each of them and nudged Blake, who was lying on the couch. "Blake...Blake...BLAKE!" His head shot up, and he rubbed his face. Blake was one of the first Gamblers, and probably my best friend. "Oh hey, what's up?" Blake mumbled, still half-asleep. "I have some groceries in the car. I need you to bring them inside. And while you're at it, wake up everyone; there's coffee and donuts on the counter. And do it quickly, please." He nodded, took in a deep breath and stretched before he got up to start waking up everyone. I headed upstairs to go check on Jason.

Jason's POV:

I woke up the next day, with no sense of time. I sat up and noticed the empty water bottle was nowhere in sight. I found a note on the mattress...

_Good morning, doll ;)_

_sorry I couldn't wake you, had to go out for_

_some errands. I'll be back by__noon._

_-Phoebe 3_

Why would she leave me a note? Did she think I cared about her? She was crazy if she thought that. I got up and sat in the chair for a few minutes before I heard the latch on the door unlocking. Phoebe walked in with a McDonald's bag and a bottle of juice. Her big-curled hair was different this time; it was dark red, like a mixture of chocolate and red-velvet cake. "Hey, you're awake!" She was all smiles. She put food on the small table and went back into the hall. She dragged in another chair and put it next to me. She was wearing a tank top, jean shorts with a bandana in her back pocket, and no shoes. She grabbed the food off the table, sat down in the chair next to me, and set the food on the floor.

She glanced over and noticed me inspecting her outfit. "I know, I'm not as professional-looking today." she laughed a bit. "Do you like it?" She tossed her hair. "Thought I'd try something new. And ya know, I gotta change up my look once in a while to stay under the radar...Do you like it?" She looked at me expecting an answer, as if I wasn't here against my will. Fuck it, I thought. Talking seemed to make her less angry, so why not. "It looks nice. You look...really pretty." Surprisingly, there was some honesty in that answer. Her smile practically lit up the room. "T-thank you...How did you sleep?"

"Fine, I guess. It was kinda hard with these," I held my wrists up, showing the cuffs. "We'll see if we can change that...depending on your behavior." She picked up the bag off the floor and my stomach growled a bit, it smelled so good and I was _starving_. She heard my stomach. "Haha, I guess I was right; do I know boys or what?" she laughed. She held the bag in front of me. "Want something to eat?" I reached for it, but she snatched it away. "Hmmm, I don't know if I wanna give this to you _just_ yet...I mean, I'm still a little ticked that you tried to blow up my car..." I knew it. "...what do you want?" I asked, trying not to sound disrespectful. She leaned close to my ear and whispered seductively, "Oh, there are _a lot_of things I want..." I got chills. "But...I guess a kiss will do for now." She smiled a little. Geez, this girl was insane; but part of me didn't want to refuse the opportunity. Whatever, I was REALLY hungry. I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips and pulled away.

"...That was it? You gotta be kidding me! That was so lame!" she laughed. "You said to kiss you; you didn't say I had to do it right," I said back. Her smile quickly disappeared and her deep brown eyes glared at me. She dropped the bag to the floor, shot up from the chair and kicked it back with her foot; it flew across the floor and hit the back wall. She got on my lap, facing me, with one leg on each side of me. She sat close enough so her navel was against me. Her hands were gripping my biceps, and her forehead against mine. "I think you still need to learn some of the rules around here...you need to learn your lesson," she whispered.

She loosened the grip on my arms and kissed my jaw line, making her way down my face. She stopped and sucked lightly on my neck. My eyes started to close, I leaned my head back and relaxed. I don't know what was with me...this girl knocked me out and locked me in a cold room for the past 20 hours...but I was attracted to her. She was hot, dangerous, and knew how be a boss...the perfect girl. She bit down lightly on my neck; my lips opened and I moaned. She wasted no time and attacked my lips. I kissed her back and she reached down to uncuffed my hands, letting the cuffs fall to the floor. I put my hands on her lower back; holding her closer to me to keep her on my lap. Her arms were around my neck, with her hands running thru my hair. I moaned a little bit in her mouth and she moaned back; the sound of her breath was _really_ turning me on. I felt her smiling during the kiss, I started deepening the kiss by the second and she eventually pulled away slowly.

She held her forehead to mine for a moment while we both caught our breath. She finally whispered, "Now _that_...was a kiss..." She got off my lap, picked up the McDonald's bag and the bottle of juice and handed them to me. Then she slapped the cuffs back on my wrists; she saw my look of confusion. "Sorry, trust issues." I could understand her having _trust issues_ since she's barley known me for a day; did she forget that we just made-out? I'd say she just had _ISSUES_ in general...

She walked over to the wall and stood the chair back up that she had kicked. I felt her hand on my shoulder, "I'll be back in a little while. And by the way if you need a bathroom, just knock on the floor; if I'm not here, the guys will hear you from downstairs and let you go across the hall." She left and the lock clicked. I looked in the bag and found a breakfast sandwich and a hash brown. I took a huge bite of the sandwich...Phoebe might have been crazy, but she sure knew how to make a guy happy.


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Guilty

She left and the lock clicked. I looked in the bag and found a breakfast sandwich and a hash brown. I took a huge bite of the sandwich...Phoebe might have been crazy, but she sure knew how to make a guy happy.

Phoebe's POV:

I locked Jason's room and leaned against the door for a minute, catching my breath. _What the hell just happened? _I thought. I kidnapped this kid to spite Nick, and I thought he was just some punk. But he was actually, dare I say it…ATTRACTIVE? Hell, he was hot and a rebel…the kind of guy I've always liked. But he was one of Nick's boys, how was I gonna deal with that?

I snapped back to reality and walked back downstairs. The guys we no longer on the floor; they were around the breakfast bar eating the donuts and coffee I bought for them. They were talking amongst themselves, then stopped and looked at me. They had half-smiles, and looked like they were trying not to laugh. "What?" I said to them, confused. They looked away from me and back at each other, laughing a little bit. "What? What's so funny?" They just laughed some more.

"So…did you teach that punk his lesson?" Blake said, still smiling a bit.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, COME ON." Andre said, laughing a bit. "We know how you are, and we know that you know how to get your way."

"WHAT ARE TALIKING ABOUT?" I said, trying not to laugh. I knew exactly what he meant; they probably heard me and Jason upstairs…and I had a tendency to want to laugh whenever I lied.

"We could hear you two moaning from here!" Blake said. They all bust out laughing. My face turned red with rage and embarrassment. I grabbed my coffee and stormed over to the kitchen window. I took a sip and set it down hard on the counter; I stared out the window. The guys went back to talking and I heard Blake stand up from his chair.

He walked over and put his hands on my shoulders, giving me a light massage. He spoke quietly so the others couldn't hear. "Hey I'm sorry…you know I was only kidding." I didn't say a word. "I know you can't stay mad forever…" he said playfully. I took a sip of my coffee and kept looking out the window, silent. "I know how to get you to talk," Blake continued. "And you know I'll do it." I looked at him sharply; my face said, DON'T. YOU. DARE…but I remained silent.

Blake leaned close to my ear, "I guess you leave me no choice…" He stopped rubbing my shoulders, and slid his hands down my arms and pulled my back closer to his chest. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and arms, restraining them. I tried to jerk away from him, but I couldn't.

He planted a big kiss on my cheek and stayed there. I tried to pull away. "Blake, stop." I felt him smile with his lips still attached to the side of my face. Blake knew he was my best friend, but he always had liking for me; and he knew whenever he acted flirty with me, it made me laugh from the awkwardness. I tried not to laugh; "Blake seriously, stop." He shook his head, _no_. I was squirming like crazy, trying to break out of his grip. He just held me there. After a few more seconds of fighting him, I gave up and sighed. He stopped for a second. "You done?" he asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. "You forgive me?" Blake said. I didn't answer right away. "Better make up your mind fast…" he said. He started leaning in as slow as he could, going for a kiss on my lips. I finally broke into laughter. "BLAKE DON'T! Ok! Ok! Ok! I forgive you!" I said trying to dodge him. He stopped, 2 inches away from my mouth. "Haha, I knew I'd break you." He let go of me and gave me a quick peck on my cheek and walked back to the breakfast bar, laughing.

I took a sip of coffee and heard knocking coming from upstairs; everyone looked up. "I got it," I said. I started to head toward the stairs. "Don't have too much fun…." Andre said under his breath. I turned around and glared at him. "…shut up." I turned back and went upstairs to Jason's room.

JASON'S POV:

I finished my breakfast and knocked on the floor. I needed to shower, _badly_; the "moment" I had with Phoebe made me sweat a bit. The lock clicked and Phoebe walked in. "You knocked?" she said smiling. She walked over to me. "Umm, yeah. I was wondering if I could shower…" I said, nervously. She looked at me up and down for a minute. "…Sure." I stood up from the chair, and she put one hand to my chest. She ran the other hand down my arm and played around with the handcuffs.

"I'm guessing you'd like these off," she said, looking down at the handcuffs. I nodded. She looked at me, "IF I take them off…do you think you can behave yourself?" I stared into her eyes; I knew what she wanted.

Without hesitation, I leaned in and kissed her, just like before. I thought she's freak out and push me away…but she kissed me back. She reached down and unlocked the handcuffs with the key she had attached to her bracelet. I wrapped my hands around her waist, pulling her closer. She put her hands on my chest, and I kissed her passionately. After about a minute, I pulled away slowly. She opened her eyes slowly and said, "The best bathroom is in my room. You can shower in there." She took my hand and led me to her room. Her room had black carpet, dark-purple walls, and a king-sized bed with white blankets and pillows. She had a big bathroom and motioned me to go inside. She walked over to a big box in the corner of her room and pulled out some Axe shampoo and body wash. She also took out a pair a boxers, and a v-neck shirt. She came back to the bathroom and handed everything to me.

"I'll be out here when you're done." She said. I guess she wanted to make sure I knew that I couldn't try to escape. I went in to the bathroom, closed the door, and undressed. I started the water and got in. I just let the hot water run over me for a minute or two; the room she had me in last night was freezing. I used the shampoo and body wash she gave me and finished showering. I dried off and put on the boxers and v-neck and my jeans. There was a hair dryer on the counter that I guess she had left out after she used it. I dried my hair and walked out of the bathroom with my dirty clothes in hand.

Phoebe was lying down on her bed on her stomach, reading a magazine. I came out of the bathroom and she looked up. She looked at me up and down and smiled that seductive smile of hers. She closed the magazine, put it on the floor, and got up from the bed. "Give me your dirty clothes. I'll have them washed for you." Phoebe took the clothes and threw them in a hamper; she sat back down on the bed and motioned me to sit next to her. "Sorry if they smell bad," I said with a small smile as I sat next to her. She turned around and smiled back.

"It's ok. I live in a house filled with boys, so I'm used to it," she laughed. "Why do you think I buy them all that Axe stuff?" She scooted closer to me so she could smell my hair. She took a long inhale and smiled, "I love that. You smell really good." She hugged me from the side. I turned to her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" she looked in my eyes, resting her chin on my shoulder.

"Umm, it's just that…since I've been here, you've been really nice to me…"

"And…" she raised her eyebrows.

"And…usually the kidnapper isn't this nice. Especially if the kidnapper knows I work for Nick."

"Why you always worrying about Nicky? If he hasn't come for you by now, it means he's forgotten all about you or he's waiting for me to make the next move."

I got upset a little bit. _Forgotten all about me_? What did she mean by that? Nick cared about me; without me, there'd be no bombs, there'd be no laser security system; without me, he couldn't get half of his shit done that he does now. Phoebe was still looking at me and noticed my expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I was just wondering…are you attracted to me or something?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean, do you like me? Cuz you sure act that way…"

"I don't know…are you attracted to me?"

I started getting nervous and swallowed again. I decided to tell her the truth. "…yeah…I guess I am. A LOT actually."

Phoebe smiled a little bit like she had never smiled before; it wasn't devious or seductive…it was a sweet smile. "…really?" she asked. I nodded.

"Well, I guess I'm guilty…" she blushed. "I mean c'mon, look at you." She looked up and down at me again, and I smiled a bit. "Besides…I've always liked a guy with a sense for the business, and a little bit of danger," she bit her lip.

PHOEBE'S POV:

I can't believe I just told Jason _I liked him_…he was one of Nick's guys, and I never thought I'd see myself falling for a member of the Detonators…I guess I was about to eat my words. "Well if you're looking for danger, I'm your guy I guess." he winked at me. I expected him to lean in and kiss me softly like before, but he was more comfortable with me now. He went in and kissed me hard and wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my hands on his cheeks and kissed him back.

Soon we were lying down on the bed, with him on top of me. He straddled me and moved from my lips to my face then my neck. I couldn't believe what was happening right now…

JASON'S POV:

I trailed kisses down her neck and I knew I found her sweet spot. She let out a quiet moan as I lightly sucked on the spot on her neck. "Mmmm, Jason…" I smiled as I kissed her neck some more. Then I went back to her lips and kissed her hard again. I licked her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth for me. I slid my tongue in and explored her mouth. We were using a lot of tongue for a long time, with her occasionally letting out soft moans. My hands were on her hips, with my thumbs massaging them; and her hands were running thru my hair, making me hotter. Nothing could make this moment any better…


	7. Chapter 7: Nicky

JASON'S POV:

I trailed kisses down her neck and I knew I found her sweet spot. She let out a quiet moan as I lightly sucked on the spot on her neck. "Mmmm, Jason…" I smiled as I kissed her neck some more. Then I went back to her lips and kissed her hard again. I licked her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth for me. I slid my tongue in and explored her mouth. We were using a lot of tongue for a long time, with her occasionally letting out soft moans. My hands were on her hips, with my thumbs massaging them; and her hands were running thru my hair, making me hotter. Nothing could make this moment any better…

"Hey boss-" We heard a voice coming from the doorway and we both stopped and turned our heads.

PHOEBE'S POV:

I stopped kissing Jason and looked at the doorway; it was Blake…wow perfect timing, asshole. Now I was pissed. Did he really have to interrupt now? I was almost out of breath, looking for the energy to talk and I gave him a dirty look. "Can I help you..." I could see Blake got nervous, knowing he pissed me off.

"Umm, we have a problem…"

"Well can't it wait?" I raised my voice a little and he flinched back.

"Not really…" Blake said cautiously. I sighed and motioned Jason to get off me. I stood up from the bed and fixed my shorts and tank top; Jason laid back on the bed with his hands behind his head. I stormed over to Blake and got in his face and talked angrily thru my teeth.

"What is so DAMN IMPORTANT?"

"Well, the cell phone we confiscated from the Jason keeps vibrating…it's Nick."

Jason heard Nick's name and lifted his head and looked at me. I took the vibrating cell phone and looked at the screen…INCOMING CALL: NICK. I walked toward the bed and stopped at the edge where Jason was laying down, looking up at me. I hit ACCEPT on the phone and held it to my ear. "Helloooo." I sang into the phone.

"JASON! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? I've been calling you all morning! You were supposed to be back by 2am! What happened?" I recognized the yelling, frantic voice…it was definitely Nick.

"Could you try _not_ screaming into the phone?"

"Wait, who is this?"

"Who the fuck you think it is?"

"Phoebe? Why are you answering Jason's phone? Where's Jason!"

"Geez, will you calm dow-"

"DAMMIT! WHERE THE FUCK IS JASON!"

"Nice hearing from you too, Nicky. (laughs a bit) Well, if you're gonna be so _rude,_ then I might as well hang up right now…"

"No! Don't! Ok…just tell me where Jason is."

I held Jason's hand and looked in his concerned eyes. "Jason's fine."

"Is he alive?"

"Oh, you betcha." I smiled at Jason, who could hear Nick's loud voice thru the phone.

"I don't believe you. Let him talk into the phone."

I held the phone in front of Jason's face.

"I'm fine, Nick."

"See? I told you. I thought you trusted me, Nicky?" I smirked.

"Let Jason go."

I looked at Jason again. "Hmmm…I don't think so."

"I said let him go!"

"I don't think I have to do anything you say."

"Let him go or else."

"Or else what?"

"You know what I'm capable of, Phoebe. Don't test me."

"Hmmm...nope. I think I'm going to keep him." I winked at Jason. I let go of his hand and got serious for a minute. "Nicky, you know I don't like repeating myself, so I suggest you listen. There's some things I need from you; and until I get those things, Jason stays with me. You follow the rules and this whole thing can go by smoothly…however, you make one wrong move…" I looked at Jason again. "And your 'boy' might get hurt; so I'd be careful if I were you." The only sound at the other end of the phone was the sound of Nick's breath. "It was nice talking to you again, Nicky. Talk to you soon." I smiled and ended the call. I handed the phone back to Blake. "If he calls back, answer it. You know what to say." Blake nodded and left. I walked back over to the bed and laid down next to Jason. He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me onto his chest. We laid there in silence for a minute and Jason spoke. "You're not really gonna hurt me, are you?"

"I don't want to…but let's just say I hope you trust Nick enough not to be stupid and make a bad decision…" I gave him a soft kiss and got off the bed, taking his hand. I led him back to his room and he sat down on the mattress. I walked over to the mattress and straddled him, putting his forehead against mine. He tried to go for a kiss but I put up one finger and stopped his lips. "I'll be back later tonight. _Then_ maybe we can finish what we started…" I gave him a seductive smile and ran my finger down from his lips and down his chest. "I can't wait" Jason winked at me. I got off his lap and went back out the door, clicking the lock behind me.


	8. Chapter 8: Out For Blood

PHOEBE'S POV

I led him back to his room and he sat down on the mattress. I walked over to the mattress and straddled him, putting his forehead against mine. He tried to go for a kiss but I put up one finger and stopped his lips. "I'll be back later tonight. _Then_ maybe we can finish what we started…" I gave him a seductive smile and ran my finger down from his lips and down his chest. "I can't wait" Jason winked at me. I got off his lap and went back out the door, clicking the lock behind me.

JASON'S POV

I heard Phoebe walk back down the hallway and I laid back on the cold mattress. I couldn't believe myself; I was supposed to hate this girl, blow up her car, and walk away. But instead I was stuck here with her…but I didn't want to leave. I didn't even want her to leave the room a minute ago. I guess I just had to get the thought thru my head; I LIKE HER. SHE LIKES ME. And I didn't want to let her go. Ever. She was the greatest girl I had ever met. She understood me, and knew how to make me happy. Girls in the past broke up with me because they "didn't agree with the business I was in." And I let them go. I didn't care. If they didn't want me and wanted to leave because of the business, then I'd let them leave; because I knew they didn't love the real me. Sure, I've _loved_ girls; but I've never been _in love _with one. I had feelings with Phoebe that I never had with any other girl…was it true? Was I actually _in love_ with…PHOEBE? The thoughts clouded my head and I drifted off to sleep.

PHOEBE'S POV

I walked to my room to change clothes. I put on a light-pink button-up shirt, a red suit vest, my black pant-suit with thin white stripes, red Brash heels, and a black fedora. I went to my vanity and touched up my eyeliner and mascara, and put on some red lip gloss. I looked at my watch—almost 3 o'clock. I walked downstairs to find more guys showed up and were sitting around talking. I saw there were about 20 guys here, and I stood at the bottom of the stairs; "HEY!" The room fell silent and all eyes were on me. "Everyone, meeting room, _five_ minutes." I walked toward the bar and all the boys got up and headed toward the back of the house where our meeting room was. I walked over to Lanzo who was already making me my Shirley Temple. "I heard about the phone call…You gonna start somethin' today?" Lanzo asked.

"Nothing major right now; just going over some plans and procedures with the boys. Now that Nick wants my blood."

"He's always wanted it." Lanzo laughed a bit and placed the drink in front of me.

"But now that I have one of his prized possessions…" I took a sip. "He's out for more than just _my_ blood." I picked up my drink and Lanzo followed me as I walked toward the back of the house to the meeting room.

Both the guys and girls were gathered in our big meeting room. There was a long, rectangular table in the middle of the room with 10 chairs for my best guys; everyone else stood against the wall, sat on the floor, or sat in a spare chair. The girls were in their usually place; sitting on a few of the guys' laps. I approached my chair and one of the standing boys pulled it out for me. I thanked him, put my drink on the table, and sat down to start the meeting. The voices died down and I had everyone's attention.

"Ok, let's get right to business. As you may know, the Detonators have been out to get us for a while now…" I sipped my drink. "And now Nick is out for blood. We have something he needs; something his gang can't function without. Without Jason, they can't use specialty weapons. So for now, we don't have to worry about any bombs…but we all know that Nick and his crew know how to handle bullets. I told Nick that if he makes one wrong move, Jason could get hurt. But let's face it, Nick won't take us seriously until something happens. So if force is needed, take any action in order to stay safe…" I stood up from my chair and started to walk toward the other end of the table. "You know I don't want to see any of you hurt; that's not what this crew is about…" I stopped at the end opposite my chair where Blake was sitting. I put my hand on his shoulder. "We're a family here…and we do whatever it takes to protect family." I smiled at Blake and took my hand off him and opened my jacket. I turned in a slow circle as I addressed everyone, displaying the Nine inside my jacket. "Everyone is armed, correct?" They all opened their jackets, flashing their firearms. "Good…as always be prepared for ANYTHING. If Nick gets the chance, he'll test our limits; and he WILL NOT hesitate to pop a cap into one of yall." I closed my jacket. "You can finish things up here, can't you Blake?"

Blake nodded, "No problem, boss." I smiled and walked out of the meeting room to go out and do some errands.

BLAKE'S POV:

Phoebe walked out of the meeting room and I heard her heels click against the floor as she headed towards the front of the house. I heard her grab her keys and heard the front door shut as she left the house. I looked at everyone else.

"So everyone's down with Phoebe's plans, right?" They all nodded. "Good; well now that all that stuff is clear, I think there's some _other_ business we need to talk about." Everyone looked confused.

Victor gave me a puzzled look, "What _other_ business?"

"Regarding Phoebe and the boy upstairs."

"What about them?"

"The fact that she's lost her fucking mind!"

"Why? What happened?" Victor asked me. Everyone else gave their attention, wondering about the same thing. I went ahead and told them about what happened earlier.

"I went to give Phoebe the cell phone so she could talk to Nick, and Jason was on top of her!"

Andre cut in, "Was he trying to hurt her or something?"

"Dude, they were totally sucking-face on her bed…she's gone completely mental!"

"Well, what do you suggest we do? We can't just tell her to stop; you know how she is. She gets lonely, and it seems to me like she's not letting this one go."

"Someone needs to talk to her about it; ask her if she's seriously or if it's just a game she's playing to, ya know…get on Nick's nerves…"

"Blake, you talk to her, bro. I ain't gonna try and touch that subject."

"What? Why do I have to do it?"

"She tells you everything, man. And you've known her the longest; unlike us, you can talk to her about stuff like that without her chopping your dick off."

I sighed. "Fine…" I said, standing up to leave. I turned to Andre, "But if I leave that conversation minus a dick, it'll be your fault." Andre laughed a bit. "Andre, Lanzo, Victor, Jimmy-c'mon; we're first to go into battle." They got up from their chairs and left the room. I started to follow them but turned back for a second. "Meeting adjourned," I said and everyone left the room to go back to the lounge.

Me and the other 4 guys piled into one of our black vans outside. Jimmy got in the driver's seat and started the engine, "So what exactly are we doing?"

I addressed everyone in the van, "Phoebe said that Nick owes her some money; he called back after she gave me back the phone and I told him to bring the money to the empty lot a couple miles away from town. We're going there to pick up part of his payment."

They all nodded and Jimmy drove down the street, heading toward our destination.


End file.
